Couldn't
by Marish89
Summary: An introduction to how Alex Eames and Bobby Goren met, then continues to six years later, when their partnership is tested. Please let me know what you think!


**Couldn't **

****

I'm getting a new partner today. He has a reputation for breaking the rules, being intolerable but also caring. They say he's weird, strange, almost as if he isn't quite human. He can read people, profile them with limited information. He's like a genius, they say.

As he walks into the squad room, I gasp. No one told me he was this handsome. He's tall, much taller than anyone I've ever seen. His body is well built and his face shows a cautious and shy smile. He looks like a cute school boy. I walk over to him, his eyes darting around the room, before landing on me. I think he's realised I'm his new partner.

Just before I reach him, I see a strange emotion in his eyes, but when I look again, it's gone. Quickly, I realise that my new partner is very guarded. He's careful with what he says, does and thinks. He's cautious, thorough, and very well educated. It's amazing what I have learnt about my partner in the seven seconds it's taken me to cross the room.

I hold out my hand, waiting for him to take it as I introduce myself. "Alex Eames," I say, and I'm surprised to hear my voice waver slightly. Evidently, so is he, as he looks at me with concern before grasping my hand in a firm shake. "Bobby Goren," he introduces. His voice is deep and low, almost seductive and it has a startling affect on my body. I feel a slight shiver run down my spine.

I smile, "I'll take you into the Captain's office. He wanted to meet you as soon as you arrived." He and I walk together, and the height difference is startling. I've always known I was short, but this is unbelievable, I barely reach his shoulder. He takes large strides, and I'm almost left behind before he realises and slows down. "Thanks," I say, feeling very stupid. He smiles, and I can't help but blush lightly. I've only known him for barely three minutes, and I'm already smitten.

Sternly I tell myself this can't happen, and I vow to keep a tighter grip on my emotions. As I reach the Captain's office, I knock twice on the door before entering. Deakins looks up at us, and smiles. "You're Goren." He states, almost unbelievably. "Yes, sir." Bobby replies and the Captain looks closely at him.

"What do you think of him, Eames?" he questions me. I look at him, slightly confused, since when does the Captain ask for my opinion about my partners? "I hardly know him, sir." Deakins, once again smiles. "Start your lunch break now. I'll see you back at the office at two pm." I nod my head and begin to leave, but before I can open the door, Bobby has reached past me and opened it. "Thanks."

As we walk through the squad room, heading to our desks, I admire the way he walks. It's confident, but not cocky, sure but not overly so and not like anybody else's. He strikes me as a perfectionist as he placed the files and coat neatly over his desk and chair. "Where do you want to go?" he asks, and once again I'm surprised by the timbre of his voice. It seems seductive and special, through I don't know why.

"You pick," I say, as we head out of the building. He nods but doesn't say anything, I can almost hear his brain working. I don't know why he's thinking this hard, after all it's only lunch, but it occurs to me that maybe he's like this with everything. Giving it thorough consternation and thought before making a decision. "Joe's" he decides, as we turn a street corner. "It's only a couple of blocks away."

I nod, and as we make our way down the block, I have the distinct feeling that this partnership will turn out alright. He might be strange, difficult and hard to work with, but something tells me life will never be dull with him around. As we enter the diner, I look around and find myself lost in the warm, honey eyes belonging to my partner.

"You alright?" he asks, and I quickly nod. He might have a reputation for being strange, but I think the strange one in this partnership is going to be me. We sit down to lunch, learning about each other, though I do most of the talking. He tells me about the interrogation techniques, the strange and bizarre way the human mind works, and strangely enough I do not have the urge to run.

Six year later, sitting at the same diner, I can't believe all the things we've been through. We're closer than ever, almost like one person, not two. During these years, I've fallen deeply in love with my partner, his quirks, idiosyncrasies and his intriguing and interested nature. Yet, as we close this final case, I have a deep feeling in my gut that we won't last. We've been pushed to our boundaries and we won't bounce back.

As we finish up our final dinner together, I can't help the tears that begin to form in my eyes. I look down at the table, hoping he won't notice, but nothing escapes his attention. Quietly, he gets up from his seat, and kneels beside me. He gently places a lingering kiss on my temple.

"Thanks Eames," he whispers turning to walk away, "Thanks for always having my back." He's gone before I can say anything else. I want to go after him, I want to tell him that he doesn't have to do this, and I want to let him know what he means to me. But I don't. I can't let him know what I feel. I'll always regret that I didn't try harder to make him stay, and I'll always regret that I couldn't let him know how much I loved him.

_(Sorry, I know it's really short and really crappy but I'm trying to figure out how to write Criminal Intent Fiction. It turns out, it's a lot harder than the others so far. Please let me know what you think, and I apologise again for its crappy nature.) _


End file.
